Fifty Words
by Writerdragon
Summary: Fifty words that describe Wishfulshipping.


**The challenge was to pick fifty words random-ass words and use them in a fanfiction couple. I decided to use Wishfulshipping. No shit, right?**

**I fail so hard. I forgot that yesterday was Wishfulshipping day. Fffff.**

* * *

><p><em>Fifty Words<em>

**Kiss**

Iris held Cilan close as his soft, silky lips pressed against hers with hunger and tender innocence.

**Hands**

Cilan stared at her drooping hand, looked at his, and then reached for hers, their fingers intertwining gently together.

**Food**

"Open," Cilan breathed sweetly as he offered his girlfriend his some of his food, which was clinging desperately to his fork.

**Hair**

"Cilan, should I get my hair cut?" Iris asked as she tugged at her own locks of purple hair.

**Braid**

Iris had braided her thick mane into a thick French braid, which made her look adorable—_very_ adorable.

**Book**

Iris snuggled against her boyfriend as he read aloud his favorite book to her.

**Cup**

Cilan coughed deeply, his fever spreading as Iris raised a cup filled with cool water to his lips.

**Fingertips**

Cilan grabbed his girlfriend's hand, pressing tender kisses to each of the fingertips, which made Iris shiver pleasantly.

**Ring**

Iris gasped as she stared intently at the golden band with a small stone in it, which stood proudly in its little black box—only one word fell from her lips: "Yes."

**Security**

The way Cilan held her made her feel so safe and warm.

**Wet**

"Ack! It's raining! Iris, get under here—under my umbrella."

**Bruise**

Cilan looked at the red wounds that Iris gave him the previous night—the redness had gone down, but they were still there; on his neck, chest, and stomach . . . not like he minded, however.

**Style**

"You're style is flavorful—very unique. I don't want you to ever change."

**Colour**

His skin was the colour of vanilla ice cream—she loved vanilla ice cream.

**Territory **

Cilan let out a little moan as Iris suckled at his neck, determined to make her mark—after all, she had to mark her territory.

**Chocolate**

Cilan put a chocolate piece in his mouth, leaning forward, and Iris moved up, their mouths connecting as his tongue pushed the chocolate into her waiting mouth.

**Shirtless**

Cilan had a good-looking body when he removed his shirt; a slender form with smooth creamy skin; he was positively delicious.

**Touch**

Iris' hands moved experimentally down his stomach, and he trembled violently; his voice rasped out in pure pleasure.

**Eyes**

Her eyes were the colour of the soil, and his were the colour of fresh-cut grass.

**Hug**

His arms were tucked securely around her, making her feel safe and sound—she loved his hugs.

**Possession**

Iris gripped her boyfriend's body tightly, not wanting to let her arms release its grip on him—he belonged to her and her alone.

**Jealous**

Iris hated the fact that other girls would look at her boyfriend; she hated it.

**Desire**

Cilan's mouth pressed against hers in hungry fervor.

**Warmth**

"Iris, you make me feel so warm—I feel like a freshly-baked loaf of bread when I am next to you."

**Tremble**

The way she trembled as he moved his hips against hers made him crazy inside.

**Simmer**

She pushed Cilan against the wall and he gasped, staring at her with wide eyes as she placed her lips roughly against his, causing her body to simmer with lust.

**Tangy**

She had a different taste every time he kissed her—today she tasted tangy, like fresh oranges.

**Delicious **

He held her to his chest as he peppered her skin with those delicious kisses of his.

**Fever**

Love made him hot, sweaty, adrenaline-rushed—a fever indeed.

**Morning**

He would wake before her, and he would always put a tender kiss to his sleeping girlfriend's temple.

**Swollen **

His hands explored her large and swollen midsection, waiting for a kick or a movement.

**Sick**

Iris hated being sick—the stuffy nose, the lack of taste, being bed-ridden and not outside, but if Cilan continued to make her warm soup, give her medicine, keep her warm in her bed, massage her back; maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

**Child**

Cilan cradled his daughter gently in the thick blanket around her tiny body, rocking her gently as he cooed to her to sleep.

**Home**

Home was in his arms.

**Bed**

"Iris . . . do you want to join me?"

**Brothers**

"Cress! Chili! For God sakes, leave us alone! _Stop snickering, Chili!_"

**Money**

Cilan bought her a plush toy, which seemed to cost a lot of money; she frowned, sometimes wishing that he would not spend all his money on her.

**Dress**

She wore a dress that clung to her not-so-feminine-yet-lovely body tightly, and it pooled around her feet—Cilan couldn't tear his eyes off her.

**Night**

Iris would crawl into his room at night to see him.

**Spurred **

"Iris! I—I know we are young and fresh like a fruit budding on a sapling, b-but—would you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

**Slap**

Iris sat against the corner of the room, sobbing uncontrollably—she hit Cilan, _she hit Cilan_.

**Words**

"No matter how I try, words cannot explain the savory emotions and feelings I bear for you."

**Flowers**

Red flowers, white flowers, pink, blue—colours of the damn rainbow were sitting on a vase on the coffee table where Iris stood.

**Letter**

He would write long, lovey-dovey poetic letters and leave them on her pillow.

**Car**

The car windows were steamed over as two teenagers laughed and removed their clothing.

**Police**

"Hello, officer," Iris said as nonchalant as she possibly could, even when she sat dominantly on her boyfriend who was as red as a tomato as both sat on the park bench, "how are you this evening?"

**Park**

"Cilan! Cilan! Push me!" Iris cried, sitting on the park swing playfully.

**Computer**

"_Cilan, it's been a while_," the text on the computer said, "_how have you been?_"

**Family**

"I hate you, Cilan! I hate you! I hate you! _I hate you!_" Iris screamed from the room where she was giving birth—she really meant: "I love you, I love you."

**Tree**

Iris sat under the tree where she kissed Cilan for the first time, and sighed pleasantly.


End file.
